When Nature Calls
by dmitri-lowence
Summary: When Edward finds a vampire whose gift can allow him and Bella to be together without putting her in danger, what will happen? NEW! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I comforted Bella, as I was about to leave for a hunting trip with Esme, Emmett, and Alice.

"Do you promise?" she asked, looking up at me with her involuntary puppy eyes she made when she was upset.

"Yes." I vowed. "Don't I always?"

"Umm hmm." She said and gave me one last controlled hug.

"I'll take her home." Carlisle volunteered.

"Sounds good." I said and he led her out the front door to his car.

"Maybe when we're gone you guys could do some bonding with Bella." I said to my family members who were not going with on the trip; mainly Rosalie and Jasper. They hardly knew her at all.

"Hmm." Rosalie huffed and walked over to bid good-bye to Emmett.

"I suppose I could try and think of something to do to keep her busy." He said, then glided over to Alice to say his good byes.

"We had better get going." Esme said. "Or it will be morning by the time we get to the grounds." We were going all the way to Germany to hunt because Esme liked it there and wanted to visit a few friends of hers. We didn't want to risk more human contact than we had to, so we weren't going to fly or anything. We each packed an extra pair of cloths, just incase and then set off.

It had taken us longer to get to Europe. The sun was rising as we got to the shore of Spain. We must have looked like a bunch, sopping wet, dirty, and outsiders, walking into the small Spanish village we would stay in during the day, just to be safe. We found an abandoned shed on the outskirts of town to stay in; hopefully none had seen us arrive.

When night fell again, we moved on; first to France, then onto Germany. Our hunting grounds were in the northern part of the country, where not many people lived and for this reason, no other vampires hunted here, so it was the perfect place for us.

But this time when we arrived, things were going to be different, much different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the grounds, something wasn't right. There was a strange odder in the air, something I hadn't smelled in a long time, but I couldn't quite think of what it was.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. Esme, Emmett, and Alice all put their noses in the air and looked around.

"It's the smell of an old trail, someone must have passed though a while ago." Esme concluded. "It doesn't surprise me, none of us have been here in a while."

I didn't press the subject anymore, but something still didn't seem right.

We split up into our hunting groups and went in separate directions. Our grounds were about 100 square miles, so we had plenty of room to spread out. Esme went with Alice and Emmett came with me.

"What should we hunt first?" Emmett asked, getting excited. "Mountain loins or something else. You choose. I chose last time."

"I need to get myself a new hunting partner." I thought. Emmett's routine was getting old, really old. All he ever thought about was what animal he could fill his veins with first and how much of a fight it would put up. He babbled something I ignored and then walked away. I however stayed right where I was. A breeze had blown past and I caught the scent again, though this time it was stronger, fresher, near by.

"Emmett!" I called. He spun around and looked to see what was the matter.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you smell that?" My brother wasn't the smartest being on this planet, but there was no way he could've missed the smell right under his nose. It would've stuck out like a sore thumb next to all the scents of the outdoors.

"No Edward. I don't smell anything." He said, annoyed. "Now come on, I'm hungry, and bored." Hesitantly, I followed.

He sniffed the air for the scent of any big animal within 50 miles of us and, catching one, led us into a large patch of woods. I followed behind, keeping my eyes and nose open for anything unusual. Emmett eventually found the wild boar he had been tracking and took it down easily, after he was done playing with it of course. Then, I went in search of my own food. Boars were very common in this part of the country, but I didn't find them hard or fun to hunt, so I went in search of a wildcat or bear.

After I'd tracked down a couple more animals, I went in search of Emmett. We usually hunted for a day or two and then went home. I caught his scent in an open field.

"Fool." I thought. "If your going to try and hide from me, you could at least try and hide yourself better." He often did this. He would hide somewhere and then try and jump on me or attack me in some other way. I always heard his thoughts though, and knew exactly where he was before je had the chance to put his plan into action.

But this time, I didn't hear anything. I was worried. I followed his scent and found him lying on the ground, unconscious. Immediately, I heard someone else's thoughts, someone I didn't know. They were frantic, confused, alarmed. They had no idea what was going on. I smelled the scent. Then, some leaves behind me rustled. I spun around, just as he emerged from the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was tall, about as tall as Emmett, though not as muscular, and his hair was orange. He was wearing tattered cloths; they looked like they'd gone through a garbage disposal. He wasn't as pale as a vampire, but he certainly smelled like one; he was freshly turned.

"Where am I?" he asked. He had a French accent; he certainty wasn't German. "And who are you?"

"You are in Germany." I said, ignoring the second part of his question. "Who are you and what did you do to my brother? You shouldn't be here?"

"My name is William and the last thing I remember is being in my house in Lyon. I have no idea how I got here. I just woke up in the forest."

"What did you do to him?" I asked again.

"Nothing." He said innocently, but I could tell that that wasn't the truth; he'd done something, and if he wasn't going to tell me, then someone else was going to have to get it out of him.

I walked over to Emmett, pick him up and through him over my shoulder, and said, "Follow me." I had to take him to Esme. She had to know he had been here and maybe she could figure out what he had done to Emmett.

He did as I said, too afraid not to. He knew I could do things to him and this, thankfully, made him obedient. If he really wanted to, he could probably knock me out too. Younge vampires are much stronger than older ones, though as we get older, our strength does increase as well as our power over others.

Esme and Alice were all the way on the other side of the grounds, and I was slowed down carrying Emmett, so it took me a while to find them. And when I did and came into the clearing they were in, they were very surprised to see what had happened to Emmett and who was trailing behind me.

"Who is this?" Alice asked me through her thoughts, even though I couldn't answer her without him hearing.

"Mother." I said to Esme. "We need to talk." I put Emmett on the ground and Esme and I walked out of the clearing and ran about two miles away so they couldn't hear us.

"He is the one I smelled when we got here." I said. "He is freshly changed."

"Yes." She said. "I could tell that by the way his skin looked. Should we be worried? Was he thinking anything suspicious?"

"No. He has no idea what is going on. He is very confused." I replied. "But what I really can't figure out is what happened to Emmett. He was fine when I left him and when I found him, he was just lying in the ground, and smelled like that guy. He says he didn't do anything to him, but I don't think that is true."

"Perhaps it is gift. Maybe he can physically hurt us, like some of the Volturi's bodyguards."

"I didn't think of that." I admitted. "Nevertheless, we should be cautious around him. He could be dangerous."

"What do we do about him, then?" she asked.

"We should take him back home with us. Carlisle will-" I stopped. Something was wrong. Alice!

"We need to back. Something's happened!" I said and ran as fast as I cold in the direction we had left my sister in.

How could I have been so stupid? I knew he was dangerous and what do I do, I leave Alice with him!

But when we walked into the clearing, I didn't expect to find what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice was now on the ground, not moving, but Emmett was up and chasing William around the field!

"Get back here you . . .! What did you do to Alice?" He shouted after Will.

"I don't know!" William shouted back. "Probably the same thing I did to you!" That was the wrong thing to say. Emmett sped up and caught him around the neck.

"You have 30 seconds before I squeeze your neck so hard your eyeballs pop out. What did you do to her!"

"Emmett, let him go." Esme chimed. "He has done nothing wrong."

When Emmett didn't obey, Esme ran over to him and hit him on the head so hard, he went flying into the ground.

"Are you all right?" Esme asked William, bending over to help him off the ground.

"Yes." He replied, ignoring her attempt to help him. "I swear I didn't hurt her."

"I believe you." She said. "Now listen to me. I'm not going to let him-" she pointed to Emmett. "hurt you, okay. Something has happened to you and Edward is going to explain it."

"Who's Edward?" he asked.

"My son. The one standing over there." She motioned toward me. "And might I advise you to tell him the truth, no matter what. If you lie, he'll know."

He looked at Esme in horror, thinking that we were going to torture him or kill him and dump his body in a garbage can somewhere.

When Esme persisted that he came join me, he hesitantly walked over. I led him into the woods a little ways and then sat down on a log; him sitting next to me.

"So what's happened to me? Have I become a ghost or something?" he asked.

"Something like that." I replied. "You . . ." This was hard for me. I had never had to tell anyone they'd become a vampire before, and from the way this kid thought, he'd probably pass out or start hyperventilating. "You've become a vampire."

"A what?!" he shouted. "Are you and your family escaped mental patients or something?"

"No, well, my sister Alice, the one out cold in the field, did used to live in one, though that was about 80 years ago."

"Do you think I'm some kind of nut or something? No one in their right mind would believe you."

I sighed. "There has got to be someway to make this guy believe me." I thought.

"Watch." I said. I picked up a stone off the ground and threw it as hard as I could at a tree. I went through the tree and about 10 others after it, until I couldn't see it anymore. "See." I said. "Now you try."

He looked at me, again, like I was someone not quite right in the head, but picked up a rock and threw it. It went threw the tree he had thrown it at and kept going until it hit a boulder about 10 feet away. His jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I-I was never able to do that before." He stammered.

"I know." I said. "Now tell me exactly what you remember."

"I was in Lyon and I pissed these guys off and they pulled me outside and started beating me up. That's all I remember. Then, I woke up here, in the middle of the woods and found you." I searched his thoughts to see if he was telling the truth. "As long as I don't tell him what happened to bird."

"What happened to the bird?" I asked him.

"What, how did-" He thought.

"My mother warned you that I would know if there was something you didn't tell me." I chimed.

"Right." He mumbled angrily. "Well, I found this dead bird on the ground and I was going to pick it up and bury it. So when I did, it opened its eyes and flew away, that's it. It must've been thinking of or something, that's all. It just kind of freaked me out."

"So you touched the bird and it magically came alive?" I thought for a moment. "Did you touch either of my siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, the huge guy snuck up on me and grabbed me and then he, like, passed out. And I was walking over to the girl and tripped and fell on her and she didn't move again. I think I can make people sleep when I touch them, or something."

"What the hell am I thinking? Am I some sort of nut? Do I really believe this guy? I mean, if what he said is true, then that would explain all that stuff, but really, there's no such thing as vampires. The next thing I know, the grocery guy is going to be confiding in me he's an elf or something . . ." he thought.

"I thing we should go back by the others." I said. "You had better touch my sister just incase, to make sure she will be alright."

"Yeah." He agreed. We ran back to toward the field. I ran faster than a human could ever run, daring him to keep up. He did and was again amazed. I stopped right before we got to the clearing.

"Wait." He said, before I was about to go in. "I have one more question."

"What?" I asked.

"Does your sister have a boyfriend?"

I looked him square in the eyes and said, "She's married. Why?"

"No reason." He said nervously and walked into the clearing. I followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Esme, you had better talk to him about his gift." I told her when we where back in the field. William had gone over to Alice and I had gone to talk to Esme. "He can bring things back to life when he touches them. It only took a bird a couple seconds and who knows how long it would take one of us."

"Don't get any ideas, Edward." She warned. "We don't know if there are any side effects or anything. Especially for us, we've been dead for years."

"I'm not." I lied. I had been thinking about this since I first figured out what he could do. If he were to bring me back to life, Bella and I could be together without the treat of me hurting her. But I knew that the rest of my family would never let me do that. Rosalie and Emmett would flip and Carlisle would forbid it. He would probably send William to Alaska or even Italy, to the Volturi. They could find a use for his gift.

But I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Not for Bella's sake. If William were to make me live, I wouldn't have to leave Bella. Not to go hunting or when people started getting suspicious of my family. Never.

"We'll take him back with us and see what Carlisle has to say about him. Maybe he can get him a place in Italy. He would fit right in there. Or maybe to the Denali. They would find him very interesting and he could do much good with them." She continued.

I didn't say anything and she found this satisfactory.

We went over to the others. Alice was now sitting up on the ground and William was keeping his distance from Emmett.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked her when she was at her side.

"Weird." She replied and attempted to get off the ground. I've never felt this weak, not since I was changed." I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were once again pitch black.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in years." She continued.

"Because your body is in a state where it hasn't." I said. "You're eyes are the darkest I've ever seen. We'll need to spend another day or so hunting."

"William should hunt too." Esme said. "If he is going to come home with us."

"Hunting?" he asked. "I don't have to eat _people _now, do I?"

"No." Alice said. "We are vegetarian vampires. We only feed on animals."

So, I went with William and Emmett went with Alice. Esme was going to go back home and tell Carlisle what had happened.

We went to the North area of the grounds because no one had been there yet. His first attempt to get a martin failed miserably. He tried to pounce on it like a cat. It smelled him before he was even in the air and ran away. I couldn't help but laugh and he found the humor in it too.

Then, we found a herd of deer. I showed him how to catch one and then he did too. He was so proud of himself.

"This is going to be a lot different than my old life, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. It takes some getting used to, but you'll get it. We all did."

"Will you guys make me live with you?" He asked me out of nowhere. The look on his face worried me. It was devilish looking.

"It depends on what my father says. You could if you wanted to, I suppose. But there are other places you might be better suited for. Like there is this family in Alaska that are just like us or there is one in Italy that would find your gift very useful. It just depends. But we'll find out in a couple days. We're going to go back home in a day or two."

"Where do you, live?" he asked.

"In a little town in Washington." I replied. "Why?"

"Thank you." He said and lunged toward me, giving me a big hug. Alarmed, I swore and pushed him off. He landed on the ground hard, but got up and was laughing. The world started to go out of focus and I fell on the ground. And everything was black.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know there has been some confusion about the title, if fact, some people have even told me that it makes them have to go to the bathroom. (I found those very funny!)

So, I am going to explain now what the hell the title means!

Okay, When Nature Calls refers to HUMAN nature, not bladder functions. It refers to what Edward is going threw in the sense that A.) his human nature is taking over and making him, um, how do I say this, not as on top of things. All he can think of is what life would be like if he were human again. B.) that he can get his humanness back. He won't have to be a vampire any more. (Though if that were to happen, I'd probably cry on my pillow for days and eventually die because I forgot to eat while I was mourning the loss of Edward's vamp-ness.) C.) When he's in the unconscious state that William's touch causes, (I'm not sure if I'm going to write this in there or not, so know that it happens, even if I don't say so.) his human self calls to him, trying to turn him back into a human and not a vampire. That's how William's gift works. It causes the live self to call to the dead self, or vise versa.

Thank you for listening to my rambling self and I hope that some things have been cleared up!

Lindsay 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Edward! Edward, can you hear me." I was a voice and it sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. Why couldn't I? What had happened to me?

"Who, who are you?" I asked weakly. I felt like I hadn't eaten in years and I could barley move.

"It's me, your sister, Alice." Said the voice. Alice! Of course. Now I remembered. I had passed out after William had touched me. But where was I now? And was I still a vampire? Or was I something else?

I opened my eyes as best as I could. We were in a white room; there were bright lights and it smelled funny.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hotel room." Esme said. Esme! She had gone back to Carlisle. What was she doing here?

There must have been a look of confusion on my face because she said, "I was about to the boarder when Alice called me and told me what had happened to you."

"Where is the bastard!" I shouted, sitting up too fast and falling back in the bed I was lying on. "How dare he double cross us like that! After all we did for him."

"He disappeared." Emmett cut in. "We never found him. But his trail was leading toward France. We might be able to track him still." He was getting excited.

"No. Not now. We need to get home and tell Carlisle." I said.

"I already called him to warn him." Esme said.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "When we left you, he didn't have anything dangerous in mind."

"I showed him how to hunt and then he was asking me some questions and then he hugged me and I passed out."

"What did he ask you?" Esme asked, alarmed.

I thought for a second. "What our life was like, what we were going to do with him, and. . . " I froze. Had I really answered that last question? Was I really that distracted at the time?

"What was the last thing?" Esme persisted, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Where we lived." I admitted, ashamed.

"What did you tell him!?" she yelled.

"I wasn't too descriptive. I just said that we lived in a small town in . . . the US. There could be tons of trails he'd have to follow before he'd find ours. We don't travel that much."

"Edward, you dumb ass! _Our_ trail is fresh. He could easily track it to forks." Emmett yelled, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and shaking violently.

"Emmett, settle down." Esme said. "I'll call Carlisle again and warn him that William might be on his way. Him, Rosalie and Jasper can be on their guard then."

"Alice, why don't you see what he is going to do next. Then, we can tell Carlisle what his plan is." She continued.

Alice sat down on a chair, closed he eyes and went completely still. The look on her face was of great concentration.

"You're a real genius, ya know that." Emmett said sinisterly. "I can't believe you told him that. You had better hope he's still in Europe and not in Forks."

"Well Emmett, it's not like you've never messed up before, either. Or do I have to remind you of the times we had to relocate because of your arrogance?"

He was about to say something back, but when Alice woke up out of her trance, he kept it to his mind, where he knew I would hear it. Alice muttered something inaudible to Esme and she dialed digits on her cell phone. When she saw what Emmett was doing to me, she growled a low growl and wouldn't stop glaring at us until he dropped me.

She continued to talk to Carlisle for a while and even left the room at one point, though we could all still hear every word she said, though not what Carlisle was saying.

We listened to the conversation as discreetly as possible. Something was wrong. Esme grew very quiet and didn't say anything for a long time and when she came back into the room, she was pale even for a vampire.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked, rushing toward her.

"According to Alice, William is in France." Alice nodded her head, starring at our mother with huge, waiting eyes. "Well, Rosalie and Bella are also in France."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What!" Emmett and I yelled in unison.

"What are they doing there?" I continued, while Emmett starred into space, in a daze, as if he wasn't really hearing what Esme was saying.

"Rosalie had taken Bella to Paris for a day of shopping. They should be leaving soon, though. They were only staying for the day."

"Ar- are you sure?" Emmett finally asked. "Are you sure they are there? I mean, what if they decided to go somewhere else."

"I'm afraid not." Alice said. "They are still there and are going to be going to a club."

"Then what? Does Rosalie know that he's there?" Emmett asked. "Does she know what's going on?"

"No." Esme replied. "Why don't you call her and try to stop her before her and Bella go into the club." He nodded and walked into the other room to call Rosalie. He tried numerous times; the phone would ring three times, go to her voice mail and he would leave a message. The phone would ring three times and he would leave a message. This went on for about twenty minutes before I went in to stop him.

"Emmett." I said. "She isn't going to pick up. Alice checked. She left her cell phone on the plane."

"She has to pick up!" he yelled and hurled the phone at the wall as hard as he could. "She has to! That monster can't get near her!"

"I know how you feel." I said. "Bella does there too, remember?"

"Then why aren't you freaking out?" he retorted.

"I am, inside. But I trust Rosalie to take care of Bella. She's strong and she'd be able to sense William a mile away, plenty of time to get her and Bella out of there and on the plane home."

He thought about this for a minute. He knew I was right.

"If Rosalie's going to take care of Bella, who's going to take care of her?" Alright, if this tactic wasn't going to work, I'd have to try another.

"Well, if you think Rosalie can't take care of herself, then what are we still doing here?" What were we still doing here? Why hadn't we gone after him yet?

"You're right." Emmett said. He got up and went back into the other room and spoke to Esme. "Edward and I are going to go after him." He said. "He can't get away with this. He can't be out there." Esme nodded and we left immediately.

We were in Paris in record time but by the tome we got there, he had been all over the city. His scent was everywhere. So, we each took a trail and started searching.

We had no luck. Alice searched his thoughts again. Nothing was certain. He was changing his mind every five minutes. First, he was going to go steal stuff, then, he was going to go search for the guys that did that to him. Then, he was going to hit some clubs. Clubs! Bella and Rosalie were at some clubs. I called the others and told them to meet me at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"We should find Bells and Rosalie first." I said. "And then go after William. Make sure that they're safe."

"You're right." Said Alice. She searched for the clubs that Rosalie and Bella were at. Of course they were the hottest ones in Paris, all of France probably. So, we went there as fast as we could with all the people in the city around us.

When we got there though, they had already left. "We had better head home too." Esme said. "Maybe we can even beast them there. Though with Chuck's piloting, I don't know."

We all agreed and headed for home, never letting our guard down incase a certain vampire paid us a visit.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We got home only an hour after Rosalie and Bella. I was very happy that Rosalie hadn't taken Bella home because I wanted to make sure she was unharmed.

"Thank you." I said to Rosalie when we got in the door and I saw Bella safely lying on the couch.

"For what?" she asked. I had forgotten Rosalie had left her phone on the plane and had no idea there was a new danger lurking around. But that was quickly changed. Emmett explained everything to her; about how we had found William, what he was able to do, and what he had done to us.

"What did he look like exactly?" she asked, skeptically.

Emmett described his features in great depth to her once again. When he was finished, she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked her. "Did he find you or something?"

"I think so." She said. "There was this guy at the club that looked just like that and he was dancing with Bella. I think he made her uncomfortable because once the song they had been dancing to was finished, she wanted to leave right away. Maybe she knew something was up."

"We had better keep an extra close eye on Bella then." said Carlisle, coming in the front door. "If he knows who she is and I'm almost positive that was no coincidence that he was dancing with her, then he may come after her again."

"Edward." Said Esme. "It's almost midnight. You had better take Bella home. Charlie will be worried."

"You're right." I said. "But I'm not leaving her side then. She can't be alone at all. One of us should be with her at all times." We all agreed and I went over to the couch to wake Bella up.

"Bella." I called, softly shaking her shoulder to arouse her from her sleep. "Bella, wake up."

Her eyes flickered open and then closed a couple times and when she realized it was I, she shot straight up on the couch.

"Edward!" she said excitedly and attack hugged me. It was refreshing to have her in my arms again after so long.

"Yes Bella, it's me." I said calmly. "Come on. I really need to get you home."

"What?" she asked, alarmed. "You finally get home and are then going to leave me?"

"Of course not!" I retorted, appalled. "I just don't want Charlie to worry about you. I'll sneak back in through your window, like always."

"Okay." She said and I picked her up off the couch and carried her to my car. She was asleep before I even got in my door.

That must have been the hardest car ride I had ever taken. I was so hungry, I had to blast music and roll all the windows down just to slightly distract myself from her scent, yet she stayed asleep the whole time.

When I had gotten to her house, Charlie wasn't there. "Where's Charlie?" I asked her, carrying her in the house.

"Why?" she answered groggily. "Isn't he here?"

"No." I replied.

"He must still be at the Black's house then."

"Oh." I replied as I headed up the stairs to her room.

I laid her on the bed and she asked, "Can you get a pair of pajama's for me?"

"Yes." I replied and pulled a pair put of the drawer; a pair of light blue pants with black Eiffel towers on them and a black tank top. She lazily went to the bathroom to change and when she didn't return after ten minutes I went to go see if she was all right. I knocked on the door a couple times and, when she didn't open it, I went in.

She was asleep on the sink, standing in front of it with her head on the marble counter, her toothbrush in her mouth.

I chuckled and walked over to her, pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and rinsed it off, and then hauled her back into her room.

After I had laid her back in her bed and pulled ht covers over her, I went to sit on the chair ion the corner. Charlie got home at about 1:30 and he half drunk-half dead from exhaustion hauled himself to his room as well.

Everything was going fine until about 2:00. There was a slight knock on the window and, not ignoring any nose, I went to go see what it was, but discovered it was nothing but as tree branch. I opened the window and looked out but didn't see anything either.

"Your imagination is getting the better of you Edward." I was about to close the window when the moon caught my eye. It was very huge and bright too, brighter than I'd seen it in a while.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped back in alarm as William's head popped up from under the windowsill. He had a menacing gin on his face. He sighed and put his elbow on the ledge, then place his head on the palm of is hand. "You are funny."

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here before I rip open your throat and shove what's left of you in a garbage can."

"Do you have to be so violent?" he asked. "All I want to do is talk."

I snarled at him loudly. "What were you doing with Bella?"

"I just wanted to have a dance." He replied, the devilish smirk still on his face. "And you don't have to worry about her. For some reason my power doesn't work on her."

"None of them do." I said, pride running through me for just a second. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"I have a message for you from my new friend."

"New friend?"

"Yes." He replied, the smirk once again turning into a wide grin. "She says that you have one week left before she takes revenge on you and your gullible family for what you did to her and her mate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." And he dropped down to the ground and ran away.

What was I to do? Should I follow him and risk Bella's safety? No! I could wait until tomorrow to go after him. He wouldn't go far.

Then, my cell phone started vibrating. "Hello." I said, answering it. It was Carlisle.

"Is everything okay there?" he asked.

"William found us.' I said flatly. "And he has a new friend."

"Yes, I figured he would show up there."

"How did you know?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because Victoria just mentioned him."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" I yelled and quickly turned around to make sure I hadn't woken Bella up. She stirred in her sleep, flopped over from her back to her stomach, but didn't wake up.

"Victoria snuck in one of the windows in the library and waited for the rest of us to come home. You left too quickly though, so she sent William after you." Carlisle replied. "Are you alright? Did he try to hurt you or Bella?"

"No, we're both fine." I replied. "How about you guys over there?"

"Good." He said, relieved. "I think you two should come over here as soon as possible, though."

"We'll be there as soon as Bella gets enough sleep." I responded, glancing over my shoulder one more time just to confirm that she was still sleeping.

"Is Charlie there?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "He came home about an hour ago, half drunk."

"Perfect." He said, for some reason overjoyed that our law enforcements biggest component had been driving while intoxicated.

"Wake Bella up and tell her to yell into Charlie that she's going to our house because you have come back. He will be so absentminded that he won't pay enough attention and tell her to be on her way."

"And how do you know all this? He is so protective of her, he'd check the alarm clock, no matter how intoxicated he is."

"Alice said that was the way it was. If you want to start doubting her now to out Bella in more danger, that's your choice."

"We'll be there in ten minutes." I said and hung up.

Then, I went over to Bella's bed and shook her softly on the shoulder to wake her up. Instead, she shot straight up again and would have hit the floor hard if I hadn't caught her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we get to my house." I replied and started pulling cloths out of her draw for her to put on. "Put these on quick and then go ad tell Charlie that you're going to my house to see me, okay."

She gazed at me in disbelief but shooed me out of the room so she could change her cloths.

She emerged a couple minutes later and went to Charlie's room.

"Hey dad. Edward just called and told me that he was back. I'm going to go over to his house to hang out, okay?" she asked skeptically. But Charlie just moaned an all right and she closed the door again.

"What happened to him?" she wondered. I explained everything to her as I dragged her down the stairs and out the door to her truck. I placed her in the passengers seat and then got in the drivers side door and started the truck.

"What happened?" she demanded as I started driving toward my house.

"I mad a mistake." I replied. "One that's put your life in danger." Why hadn't I told Esme from the beginning what I had really told William? We could've avoided this whole thing. There was only one thing we could do now and that include taking the dead life out of the only being that had ever given me hope of having a normal life with Bella.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" she persisted.

"I- I trusted someone that I shouldn't have and now they know where you and I live and have the power to do-" but I stopped as we pulled into my driveway. There were broken windows and furniture everywhere on the front lawn and our new imported TV was in the middle of the driveway. Obviously, Carlisle had neglected to mention a few things about Victoria's visit.

"Who did this?" Bella asked, opening the door and stepping onto a bed of silverware.

"Victoria." I said and a look of complete and utter fear came across her face. One I had never seen before.

"It's alright." I said, coming over and putting my arm around her. "I won't let her hurt you, no matter what."

"I was more worried about you." She replied, trying to mask the terror from her voice.

"Come on." I said and started to lead her to the place where the front door had once been. "We'd better go and see what else has carelessly been tossed on the front lawn." And she held onto my hand tightly as we headed for the trashed building I called my house.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Edward. Finally." Alice said, running toward us at full speed. She threw her arms around first me, then Bella. "We thought something bad might have happened to you guts."

"Edward." Bella demanded. "What is going on? Tell me." I glanced at Carlisle to see if I should tell her what had really happened or I should make up something fictitious. He nodded and so I told her everything I knew.

"What did Victoria say?" she asked when I had finished me explanation.

"She said she would get us back for what we did to James and she is going to use William to do it." Carlisle explained.

"Who is William?" Bella questioned.

"A vampire we met while we were hunting." Alice intervened for me. She could tell I didn't want to admit the whole story to Bella. "He has a very special gift we've never heard of before."

"What is it?" she persisted.

"He can vampires to humans again." She replied. Jasper jumped at this. Alice obviously hadn't told him the whole story either and Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"Everyone here is fine." Esme confirmed. "None of us have become anything we weren't before we left." This was the truth. We were all still vampires, even if William had almost succeeded in otherwise.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't take William seriously. He is very dangerous." She continued.

"How can we compete with something like that?" Bella asked, great concern in her voice.

"_You _don't have to worry about competing with anything." I said. "And the first thing we should do is take Victoria out. If we can get rid of her, maybe we could convince William to join Denali or even the Volturi. They would be thrilled to get him."

"Yes, Victoria. How are we going to get rid of her?" Jasper asked. "She's avoided us this long, what's to say she can't avoid us for longer, or even worse? What if she gets tired of avoiding and decides to attack?"

"She did sneak into the house without us knowing. What's to say won't do it again? They could easily infiltrate the house." Emmett said.

"No." Carlisle raised his voice and spun around to face Emmett. "They won't because we aren't going to let our guard down like that again. Ever, and they'll know that."

"The we'll just have to go and find them." Jasper insisted. "They should learn that they just can't attack us and get away with it. Victoria alone has caused enough trouble for us. What will happen when William learns that he doesn't have to take crap from her?"

"He'll retaliate." Alice said, her voice as weak as a mouse's.

"Right." Jasper confirmed. "He'll retaliate and come after us himself. I say we take this to the Volturi and let them take care of him."

"Jasper!" Alice shouted. He spun around and instinctively threw his arms around her.

"What is it?" he purred to her.

"He's going to retaliate." She persisted. Jasper looked perplexed.

"When?" Esme demanded.

"I don't know." Alice admitted. "But it will be soon. He's already planning how he will do it."

"We had better find them fast then." Carlisle said. "Edward, Rosalie, and Alice, you come with me. Emmett, you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Bella and get everyone out of here if something goes wrong."

"What about me?" Jasper asked. "I'm not letting Alice go after those monsters without me."

"Yes you are." Carlisle said. "You are too angry right now Jasper. We can't risk you losing control of your temper while we're in the middle of something." Jasper pulled his lip back and snarled at Carlisle. Alice was quickly at his side, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the face.

"I'll be fine . . . don't worry . . . I'll come back to you. I always do." She whispered to him. He stopped snarling and kissed her back. When he let go, Alice skipped back toward the hunting party and they left.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We first went to find the trial Victoria had left behind from the window. Once we had that scent, we were good.

The trial led us to Canada, then back to the U.S. It went through the Dakota's and finally stopped in Wisconsin but it was everywhere there.

"This is hopeless." Rosalie said after a couple hours worth of tracking, then re-tracking. She was leading us in circles. "Alice, where is she going to go next?"

Alice's face went still as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Standing then took too much of her concentration, so she sat on the ground. She stayed like this for a couple minutes and then surfaced. "They're in a little town in the north of the state, Ashland, I believe."

"We'll go there tonight." Said Carlisle. "Will that be in time?"

"Yes. I believe so." She replied. "But where are we going to stay until then?"

"We can hide in the woods around the town." I offered. "This is Wisconsin, right?"

"Good idea." Said Alice and we stated toward the town.

We hid out for only a couple hours, then it was dark. They had hidden in a house; and luckily, form the looks of things, the family was on vacation.

There were no lights on in the inside, but they were definitely there; the whole place reeked of them.

"Do they know we're out here?" asked Rosalie, as we hid in the bushes across the street.

"No." she said. "They're fighting."

"It doesn't look like they're fighting." Carlisle said. "If they were, wouldn't the house look like ours?"

"They will be soon." She assured and we all believed her.

"What should we do?" asked Rosalie, preparing herself for a fight.

"We surround the house, and then sneak in through windows, back doors, wherever." He replied. "And be careful that whatever you do, don't touch William's skin." We all nodded and went to rake our places. I would sneak in through an upstairs window; Alice would go in the back sliding door; Rosalie would slink in the basement through a window; and Carlisle would go in the upstairs on the other side.

We waited a little while longer, until they had begun to fight and were distracted, and then entered. Lamps, dishes, anything that would cause damage or a loud nice was flying through the air, hitting walls, appliances. From the outside, it must have sounded like an earthquake was happening in this house and this house only.

I met Carlisle in the upstairs hallway. "Let's go." He said and we headed down the stairs to put the rest of our plan in action.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well hello." Carlisle announced our arrival to William and Victoria. Him and I were coming down the stairs. They both stopped mid fight and looked up at us. Victoria had a large glass vase raised over her head, about to chuck it as hard as she could at William. He had a blender aimed at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Victoria sneered. William took the chance he had been waiting for and dropped the blender and reached for Victoria. She was caught completely off guard as he locked his bare hands around her neck. She struggled and screamed at him, but he wouldn't let go. Then she went limp and he let her go, sending her falling to the floor.

"Thank you." William said. "You must be Carlisle." He turned to me. "And it's nice to see you again Edward."

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath, knowing he would hear it anyway. He did and stuck his middle finger up at me.

"What _are _two doing here?" he asked.

"We have come for you." Carlisle announced. "And I don't care if you don't want to come with us, you don't have a choice."

"Hmm." Was William's reply. He bent down and picked the vase up and threw it at us. Carlisle dodged it and I went for William. He tried to run out the kitchen, but Alice was there to stop him. In alarm, he retreated back into the living room and went for the down stairs. But when he opened the door, Rosalie was there, barring the way.

"Dammit." He swore and walked back, once more, into the living room. He smiled slyly at me and continued, "You look utterly ridiculous."

"You must be referring to the way I am dressed." I replied. I was wearing long sleeves and pants, gloves and a sock cap. The only skin on my body that was coming into contact with air was around my eyes. We had all dressed like that to keep ourselves safe. "Thank you."

"It won't save you from me." He said and charged right at the front window, then plowed through it, sending glass flying everywhere. I chased after him. He ran into the down the road and into a large patch of forest.

"You can't outrun me." I called to him. Then he abruptly stopped.

"I wasn't trying to." He said and hit me hard in the face, breaking my nose. I fell to the ground, but got up quickly and kicked him over the head, sending him flying into a distant tree.

"Someone's angry." He taunted, getting off the round as his bones quickly healed.

"Shut up!" I snarled and charged head long into him.

"Why do you want to kill me?" he asked as he sidestepped my attack.

"Are you really asking me that question?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." He said. "Do you not realize I can give you something no one else can?"

"What's that?" I asked, preparing myself for his attack. He ran toward a tree, ran up its side, and came down right on top of me. I got out of the way just before he hit me and went sliding across the ground.

He got up and was smiling. "Are you really asking me that question?" he asked sarcastically. I growled at hi loudly.

"Answer it before I rip you to shreds!"

"The human girl is your girlfriend, isn't she? And you are a vampire?" he asked. "Isn't it hard not to eat her? I can solve that problem. If I were to turn you back into a human, you could live a normal life with her, couldn't you?"

"If you were to turn me back into a human, I wouldn't be able to protect her from ass holes like you!" Then he was right in front of me and tackled me to the ground. I struggled, but he had pinned me tightly. H slowly pulled the sock cap off my head, exposing the dead flesh underneath.

"That's a chance you'll just have to take." H smiled and went to touch me. I watched in horror as his hand was an inch away . . . a centimeter. But just as he was about to place his hands around my neck, someone ran into him with their side and sent him flying.

I looked up to see who had rescued me. The moon light shone on his stony face, but it wasn't who I had expected it to be. Not Carlisle, or Rosalie, or even Jasper. It was Aro.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Edward, are you okay?" he asked and outstretched his hand to help me up.

"Yes." I said and got off the ground. "Dammit. He got away."

"That's fine. We'll get him later." He said. "The most important thing is that he didn't touch you."

"No, he didn't." I replied. "But what are you doing here Aro?"

"Sitting in that city for 200 years can get very boring. I had to get some air. Though when Marcus and Caius find out that I've left without telling them, they'll be furious and the punishment will be worse than last time."

I gulped. "What did they do to you last time?"

"They started by letting rabid dos go at me. Then they used me for target practice. Then there was the whole boiling acid thing, but don't worry, they pulled me out before I died."

"Are you serious?" I asked, jaw hanging open.

"No." he replied, smirking. "It was a joke."

"Oh." I said, embarrassed. "So what will they really do?"

"Wait patiently for me to come home. But that's the least of our problems right now. Right now we need to figure out what to do about Wilfred."

"Um Aro. His name is William."

"Oh right." He said. "William. You know more about him than I do Edward. What do you purpose we do about him?"

"As much as you would like to have him as one of your pets, I think he is too dangerous to keep around. He would turn on you like he did on Victoria."

"I must remember to keep my thought hidden when I'm around you, shouldn't I?" he asked. If I could have, I probably would have blushed.

"If you wish. I could just keep them to myself too." I said sheepishly.

"Aro!" Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie came running out from the trees. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle. How nice it is to see you after so long. And miss Alice, it is nice to see you again too."

"It is a pleasure." Alice said and smiled sweetly, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Carlisle, may I ask you a question?" Aro asked.

"Of course." Carlisle replied.

"What do you think we should do about William?" he finished.

"He is very dangerous and I believe we should get rid of him. There is just no way to be sure that he is completely loyal."

"That is what Edward said as well." He said and Carlisle glanced at me quickly to make sure I was unharmed. "I guess it's settled then. We must get rid of him as soon as possible."

"How?" Rosalie asked. "We don't know where he went."

"We track him. Just as before." Carlisle said.

"May I volunteer the assistance of one of my guards?" Aro asked. "I have a feeling he would be able to find him much quicker than you could, no offence."

"Of course." Carlisle agreed. " He will be welcomed."

"Good." Aro said. "Demitri, come and help them, would you?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"He went this way." Demitri said and led us East out of the state.

"How far away is he?" I asked. We had stopped for the day, or at least for a couple hours.

"A couple states, at the most." He confirmed. "I don't know this country as good as mine."

"Alice, did he stop for the day as well?" Carlisle asked her.

She went motionless for a couple minutes, concentrating intently on William. "No." she finally said, opening her eyes and looking up. "He is traveling in woods. But he will have to stop soon. He will soon hit New York City."

"We should go then too." Rosalie said. "We can't let him get too far ahead of us. We can go in the woods as well."

"It would be too dangerous." Alice said. "Someone might see us. We can't risk that."

"What if someone sees him?" I said. "I think we should go after him right now. Why give him more of a chance to get away?"

"Yes. You should get going as soon as possible." Said Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed and ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle demanded.

"I came to warn you." He replied.

"About what?" I asked. _What else could go wrong?_

"He's meeting Bella in New York." He said and looked at the ground sorrowfully.

"What!?" I shouted.

"He tricked her into meeting him there."

"How?"

"He sent her a text message on her phone, saying it was you and telling her to meet you in New York."

"Wouldn't she have known it wasn't my phone?"

"It was your phone." He said. "That's why we let her get on the plane."

I felt in my pocket for my cell phone. It wasn't there. "He must have grabbed it off of me when we were fighting in the woods. I don't have it."

"Is anyone with her?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett went with, just incase." Jasper replied.

Rosalie growled and then snarled at me. "If anything happens to him, I am holding you responsible for it."

"Control yourself Rosalie." Demanded Carlisle. "Don't you realize what could happen to Bella? She could _die_! If he touches her, we wont be able to bring her back."

"No won't." I said. "He likes her. He would turn her before he would touch her. He will be care." I was amazingly confident when I said this."

"Even if what you say is true, we should still leave quickly." Carlisle said. "Jasper, it looks like we may need you." He nodded and we left in the direction Demitri said to.

**Next chapter will be give you more of an idea what is going on . . . in Williams view, sort of.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**BELLA WE R IN NEW YORK. I NEED YOU 2 COM HERE 2. BRING EMMETT. I LOVE U. EDWARD. **

**"**Yes, that would do finely. The girl would come, I will turn her, and she will become my mate. It is perfect. And if she refuses, I will just have to get rid of her. But the big brute she id bringing with her, he will be hard to get rid of, he might suspect something. Oh well. I will deal with him when the time comes."

William sat in the woods, about a mile away from New York City. The trap was almost ready. All he needed was the bait.

But what was his plan exactly?

_(Earlier in the day, on the way to New York.)_ William was headed to New York, that was all he knew. Four, maybe five vampires, vengeful vampires were perusing him. He knew that too. He had only two tools to save himself. One was the cell phone of, perhaps, the most pissed off vamp of the group. The other was his brain.

And he was making use of the second one. Yes, a plan was coming to him. He had a plan to get rid of the vengeful one, Edward and the rest of his family too. And maybe even gain something for himself. Yes. Edward's girlfriend. She was quite a beauty, though oddly ordinary. The only thing that set her apart from other humans was that his power did not affect her.

He remembered when they had been at the club in France. He had danced with her and had expected her to drop dead in his arms. But she hadn't. She had just kept dancing, blushing the whole time because she was dancing with someone other than her boyfriend.

"What a silly girl." He thought to himself. "She had no idea. Well, now she does. And even if she doesn't, she will soon." He smirked and continued on.

He waited outside the city for a couple hours, hardly controlling his yearning for blood. He was hungry, very hungry.

The girl's flight came in at 7:00 at night. They had to wait until it was dark so the vamp that was coming with her wouldn't draw attention to himself.

**WE'RE HERE. WHERE SHULD WE MEET U?** She asked when they arrived. He gave them directions to an empty warehouse on the outskirts of town.

**WHY DIDN'T U CHEK IN2 A HOTL? **Was the next thing she sent.

"Crap." He said. He hadn't thought she would ask that. He thought quickly then sent back, **IT WS SUNY WEN WE GOT HERE, SO WE DIDN'T HAV TIME. **

**WE'LL B THERE SUN.** She sent back and he went to the warehouse to wait.

In the time it took them to get there, William devised a plan. So when they entered the warehouse, they were surprised to find no one there waiting for them.

"Edward." Called Emmett. No one answered. "I told you there was something wrong." He said to Bella.

Then, William jumped out of the shadows and put his hands around Emmett's neck. He gasped which made Bella turn around and she screamed.

"That's no use." William told her and let go of Emmett. He fell to the ground. "There is no one here to save you. There isn't going to be."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked and gulped.

"No." he replied. "I'm going to make you into my mate."

"I will never-" was all she got out before he was behind her, his face bent next to her neck. He consumed her blood ravenously and then pulled away. She lay limp in his arms. He picked her up properly and carried her to the place he had decided to stash her until he was finished with her boyfriend. So far everything was going as planned.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was only ten minutes after I had hidden the girl when they arrived. A vamp I had never seen before was leading the pack, shortly followed by her boyfriend and then the rest that had stopped me at the house. There was also another of their family, probably the little snitch that had ratted me out.

The beautiful female was the first one to react. It must have been her mate that had been traveling with the girl, for when she saw him she rushed out of the pack and charged at me. This caught me off guard. She punched me in the stomach, where my shirt protected her from my skin.

"Pretty _and_ smart." I said and she lunged at me again, this time kicking me in the head with the point of her stiletto heel. I went flying into one of the concrete walls, the impact sending a large crack up the wall. It didn't hurt very much though, something I wasn't going to get used to for a while.

"You bastard!" she shouted. "How dare you touch him!"

"I'm sorry." I retorted sarcastically. "I know a way I can make it up to you."

She didn't like that and made her first careless move of the fight. She tried to kick me in the stomach, but I grabbed her foot just before I reached it. I twisted her foot around and she fell on the ground. Edward tried to come to her rescue, but the vamp I didn't recognized grabbed him.

The girl was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, so I placed a hand on both of her exposed arms and pinned her to the ground. She screamed as if my hands had acid on them, but was quiet after a few seconds.

"This had gone on long enough." Said the rat. "It's time for you to die."

"Oh is it?" I enticed.

"No Jasper!" yelled the other female, but he ignored her. He walked in front of me at human speed, then stopped.

"You think you're such a good fighter?" he asked me tauntingly. "I'll let you have the first shot." He spread his arms out in front of himself, inviting me to attack.

"An action you will soon regret." I smirked and then fainted behind him. He must have been expecting it though because he moved to the side right before I was about to grab him by the hair. I fell forward and landed on my face.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he asked. "That's sad." He then jumped into the air and came down hard on my back, breaking multiple bones. I cried out. That had hurt, a lot.

"You will pay for hurting my brother and sister. They were arrogant when they fought you. But I won't be."

"Ass hole." I whispered and he got off of me just to kick me in the head a minute later, sending me flying into the wall again.

Then, he came over and squatted down next to my head. "Where is Bella?" he asked.

"I'll never tell you." I said and grabbed him by the ankle and pulling up, sending him falling on his tailbone. "And even if I did, it would be too late." I was hoping her boyfriend had heard this. It was him I wanted to attack, not his pathetic siblings.

I placed my hand in the middle of his face and tightened. He screamed in agony; I enjoyed every second of it. Then he too, was silent.

"Who's next?" I spread and stretched my arms out just as he had, daring any of them to attack.

The female that had yelled at him before tried, but was quickly caught by the leader of their coven. She yelled for him to release her, but he refused and whispered into her ear that they would make me pay for what I had done.


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note #2

William's Power

Hello everyone!!!

I am aware that there is some confusion about something in the story; William's power. So this is here to explain what it is exactly and what it can do to people and vampires.

Okay, what is it exactly? Along with the normal vampire abilities- remarkable speed, great hearing, ect.- William also has another ability. Basically, he can kill you or bring you back to life.

For example, if he were to touch a normal human and he touched you, you would fall dead on the floor. But if he were to touch you again, before you body was in the decomposing state, you would come back to life and be just as you were before. Now, for all you people out there that have curious minds like me, you are thinking, "What would happen if the body was decomposing?" The person would come back, but would continue to decompose and eventually not exist at all.

Now, if William were to touch a vampire, they would come back to life; back to how they were before they became a vampire. They would need to breathe, eat, ect. to survive. Then, if he were to touch them again- for some strange reason my brain can't quite explain yet- they will become a vampire again.

In order for these things to happen though, you would have to be touched by him within a day or two, otherwise, your stuck that way. (Unless you were dead already, then he could bring you back no matter how long you've been dead just as long as you aren't a pile of dust.)

I hope this has cleared up a few things and enjoy the rest of the story!!!!!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You think you're real big, don't you?" I asked William, standing in front of him. He had just taken down Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, as well as done something to Bella and then hidden her somewhere. He wasn't leaving this building alive.

"I don't think. I know." He retorted and started to chuckle maniacally.

"You're right. You don't think." I said. "Because if you did, you would have known better than to piss off a whole coven of vampires as well as one of the Volturi." My nonexistent blood was beginning to boil. The full extent of what he had done was sinking into my empty veins.

"Look around Edward." He said. "Look at all of your idiot friends and what happened to them. Do you honestly think the same won't happen to you?"

I snarled loudly at him, barred my teeth, then went into a hunting stance. The animal inside of me was beginning to take over. I was happy, or relived, that Bella wasn't here to see me like this.

"Oh I'm so scared." William chimed sarcastically.

"You should be." I said through clenched teeth and lunged at him, his throat the only thing my eyes were focused on.

He sidestepped my attack though and I almost hit the ground, but twisted around and spun on the ground.

"Very good." He mocked. "Now it's my turn." Before I knew it, he was behind me, a kitchen knife at my throat.

"What do you think that can do to me?" I asked. "Do you really expect to kill me with a measly knife?"

"It will slow you down enough if I send it through your heart, will it not?" he asked.

I didn't reply, but grabbed his wrist, being careful not to touch his pearly white skin, and chucked him over my shoulder. He sailed through the air and slammed into some wooden crate that were sitting in the corner. The crates shattered and baking flour poured onto him. When he stood up, he looked even whiter than normal.

"Ready to give up yet?" I asked him.

"Not even close." Again he was behind me, though I was half expecting it this time. I jumped out of the way and he went stumbling into the cement wall.

"I've had enough!" he shouted.

"I agree." I responded. "Now, you can make this simple, or hard. Simple would be you telling me where you've put Bella, then I kick the shit out of you until I'm satisfied, then I kill you. Hard is, well, I kick the shit out of you until you tell me where Bella is, then I kill you."

"There's a problem with both of those options." He said as he got off the floor again. "In the end I get the shit kicked out of me and then die."

"You honestly think you're going to leave here alive?" I asked and began to laugh. "You are even more of an imbecile than I thought."

"How dare you mock me!" he snarled and lunged at me. I stopped laughing and prepared for the attack. He was going to die, even if it killed me in the process.

He fell head first into the concrete, his nose braking. He snarled in pain, then stood up and pulled his crooked nose back into place.

He ran at me again, straight on again. This was getting old. But right before he got to me, he veered to the right and was behind me, this time wasting no time with threats and going for my exposed neck. His hands closed around it and I could already feel my strength beginning to fade.

But then he froze and his grip loosened. I managed to pull out of the grip and turn around to see what had happened.

Demitri stood behind him, the kitchen knife from before right in the middle of his chest, where William's heart should have been.

"You were right." I said weakly to him. "That should slow you down." And fell back on the floor, out cold.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up and found William over me, only he was still unconscious. Carlisle had picked him up and placed his hands on me to bring me back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." I answered. "How are the others?"

"They'll be fine once I wake them up as well." He replied.

"Why do his powers still work?" I asked.

"He isn't dead, Edward. You should know this by now. Stabbing him won't kill him."

"Right." I said and tried to stand up. I was still too weak though and came back onto the ground. "We need to find Bella."

"That is why I brought you back first." He said. "I believe he might have hidden her behind that door over there." He motioned to a door against a wall behind him.

I took a deep breath, not that it would help any, and then tried to get up again, this time at least making it to my feet. I wobbled for a minute, then got my balance. Carlisle nodded, satisfied, then went to tend to the others.

I took a step forward, determination bringing back my strength by the second. Soon, I was across the room at the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"How stupid you were William." I said and kicked the door open with one quick jab of my foot.

The door led to an office. Bella was nowhere in sight. I fact, I couldn't even smell her, only an older trail leading to another door. I went over to this one as well and it too was locked. I shook my head and this time pushed this one open. Again, Bella wasn't inside.

"This is getting old." I thought and went over to the next door. I kicked it off the hinges. I stepped inside. There wasn't anything in the main part of the floor, but I could smell her. I looked under the computer desk and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

**Short, I know, but I had to get one more cliffy in before the last chapter!**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Underneath the desk lay Bella, unconscious, with her hands tied behind her back. Something else was wrong with her though. I got closer to examine her better. I noticed that she was very pale, even for her; in fact, she was almost as pale as I was.

Horror surged through me again as the realization of what William had done came into view. I was almost afraid to look but knew I had to if I was ever going to help her.

I tilted her head to the side and gazed upon the two little holes in her neck. He had bitten her.

I snarled in furry at what William. All I wanted to do at the moment was tie him to a stake, cut his appendages off one by one, then set fire to his disfigured body and watch him burn until he was nothing but a pile of ash on the ground. But that could wait until later. Right now I had to get Bella some help. Hopefully I wasn't too late.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out of the multiple rooms that had led me to her, out into the main room where Carlisle now sat, William propped up against one of the walls. When he saw my carrying her, he let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed in fear at the look on my face.

"He bit her." I managed to say through clenched teeth and bottle up words even the worst person wouldn't think of saying.

"Bring her over here." Carlisle instructed and I lay her on the ground over by where all of the others were laying. I gazed at them and thought that by now Carlisle would have brought them back. He saw my eyes traveling and said, "They will be fine. I have already touched them. It may just take them a little while to come to because they were out for so long." I nodded and looked back at Bella, she still hadn't moved.

Carlisle examined her for quite sometime. "Edward." He finally said and turned to me, his face pained. "I'm afraid we were too late. There is nothing we can do for her. She is already too far into the transformation to stop it."

"Can't I do like I did last time?" I stammered, trying to control myself.

"I'm afraid not." He said. I had to hit something, very badly. So, I walked over to William, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and hit him so hard his head twisted around. He cried out in pain.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" I asked him, it only a whisper in his ear.

"Why should I care now?" he asked, a little laugh in his voice. "You're going to kill me anyway."

"Yes." I said. I wasn't going to lie to him. "Though now it's going to be painful." He stopped laughing and I hit him again.

"Edward." Carlisle called from across the room. "Stop. We will need him still."

"What?" I asked.

"For when Bella wakes up. You aren't honestly going to let her stay a vampire, are you?"

I was confused. Had he not said that he wanted her to be one? "I thought you wanted her to become one of us." I said, glaring at him.

"I do." He said. "But I want you to change her and so does she. It's hardly fair for William to do it." He did have a point. After all, how many times had I argued with Bella about changing her, and then she'd gotten my family in on it. And we had made terms.

"Yes." I agreed, but only if she wants to." She was a "human being" after all. She deserved to choose for herself.

So we sat in the warehouse, waiting for Bella's transformation to complete. After a couple hours though, the pain intensified, and she began to squirm in pain, and would often cry out.

"You should call Charlie and tell him she's alright." Rosalie said. Her, Emmett and Jasper had woken up about an hour after I had found Bella. Demitri had also gone back to Italy, his job being complete. William was still in the corner and whenever one of us would get bored, we would go over and hit him or kick him until we were satisfied. We felt no compassion for him, though if Esme had been there, she would have.

"Hello, Charlie?" I asked as Bella's frantic father answered the phone.

"Edward." He said, relieved. "Is Bella there with you?"

"Yes." I said. "Don't worry, she's fine."

"Where are you?" he asked. I could hear some anger coming to the surface of his voice.

"Um." I stammered and looked at Carlisle for help. "My father would like to speak to you." I thrust the phone at him. Bella let out another cry of pain, so Carlisle went into one of the offices to talk to Charlie. I caught his side of the call.

"Yes, they are all fine." He said. "I thought it was alright with you that I took them to visit my family in Oregon." Pause. "Oh, yes, perhaps that is what happened." Pause. "Yes, I would have done the same thing if I had been in your situation. This was sort of a last minute thing." Pause. "We'll be back in a couple days. Good bye Charlie." He hung up and came back out of the office.

"Today is Sunday." He stated. "There will probably be people here tomorrow. We should check into a hotel room tonight."

"How much longer will her transformation take?" Jasper asked.

"A day or two at least." He replied. We waited until it was dark and then went in search of a hotel.

Once we were in the suite, we put William in one of the bedrooms and had a guard on him at all times. Bella lay in one of the rooms across the suite from him. Her pain seemed to get worse as the hours passed.

"It will all of the sudden stop and then she will be fine." Carlisle assured me. It had gotten so bad that I couldn't even be in the same room as her. So I went to go watch William.

"Are you going to torture me before you kill me?" he asked after I had been sitting in the room with him for quite some time, having nothing better to do than stare out the window at all the cars in the city below.

"It depends how much cooperate." I said. Most of the anger I had had toward him before was now gone. Only a small portion remained; it would never go away.

"Oh." He said and laid his head against the wall, seeming as if he had gone to sleep.

The next morning Emmett came and took my place. I immediately went to go and see how Bella was doing. She seemed to be in less pain, but her brow was still furrowed in agony. I sat by her bed the entire day and most of the night until Carlisle told me leave her be for a while.

I came out into the living room of the room and sat in the couch next to Alice.

"Alice." I said softly, though everyone could hear anyway. "What will she choose?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Will she be a human again or will she want to stay a vampire?" I clarified.

"I'm not going to tell you." She said in her head so no one could hear her. "Carlisle told me not to tell you." I glanced angrily over at him, but he wasn't looking my way. Instead, he was reading the paper; an article about a brake in at a warehouse ironically.

I slumped back on the couch and looked around for the remote. Maybe there was something worth watching on TV. There wasn't.

"Can I go and see her now?" I asked Carlisle, getting very restless.

"Yes." He said. It was now night again, so I turned the light on when I went into her room. Her brow was now relaxed and her body was no longer jerking in pain. She was completely still.

"Edward." She all of a sudden said weakly.

"I'm hear." I said and rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she asked. "I feel weird." I didn't know what to tell her. I was scared to tell her.

"Um, William, sort of, uh, bit you." I said slowly, hoping it would be easier on her.

"What?" she shouted. At the loud sound of her voice I heard everyone out in the other room get up and start toward her. "I'm a vampire!" She was excited, just as I had expected her to be. There was no way she was going to become a human again.

"Bella, you're awake!" Alice squealed as she came peeling into the room. "I was _so_ worried. How do you feel?"

"Everything is strange." She replied. "And I didn't know that air had a scent."

"Can I talk to Bella alone?" I asked. Everyone nodded and Alice waved to Bella as she left the room.

"What's up?" Bella asked very energetically.

"Um, about what happened." I started but she cut me off.

"Edward, you aren't really going to ask me to human again, are you?"

"Bella, we need ot think about this rationally." I said. "You can't just leave your father and mother like that. I told him you were coming back."

"Well." She said. "You're just going to have to call him back and tell him I'm not because I'm a vampire and I'm going to stay that way."

"What about our deal?" I persisted.

"It's too late for that, Edward."

"Is that all I really mean to you?" I asked, hurt.

"Of course not." She said. "You are the world to me."

"Then become a human again so I can change you."

"No." she said flatly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I shouted. "I don't understand why you are so persistent to die."

"Fine." She said. "There is only one way I will go back to the way I was."

"What?" I asked, relieved that she was at least considering it.

"You have to become a human as well, and then we will become vampires at the same time."

This was an odd proposal. The only time I had ever thought of becoming human again was when William and I had been fighting in the woods. I suppose I could accept that. Yes, this seemed like a very good idea. Bella and I could even live like normal humans for a couple months, years, who knew how long.

"But." She said. "You have to promise that we will be vampires eventually, soon even."

"How soon?" I asked.

"Graduation." She said.

"No." I replied. "I want to live to be twenty."

"Twenty!" she said. "Why not make it thirty, or forty."

"I'm up for whatever you are." I replied and smirked at her, knowing how she would take that. "It's only two years, Bella. That way we can get a feel of what it would be like to be human together."

She pondered for a moment, then sighed and looked turned to me. "Fine." She said. "Twenty, and not a day longer."

"Perfect." I said, grabbed her hand, and took her out into the living room. Everyone was starring, having heard our conversation.

"Are you sure that is what you two really want?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said before Bella had a chance to answer. Emmett brought William out of the other room and untied his hands.

"Hello love." He said to Bella. She snarled at him. "You're feisty."

"Let's get this over with." She said. "The sooner the better, before I get too tempted to hit this bastard." William smiled, but did as we wanted him to. First, he came to Bella and gently put his hands on the top of her head. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor. Alice caught her before she hit the ground.

"Never thought I'd be doing this because you wanted me to." He said to me. "So if I do this, do I get to go free, unharmed?"

"We will consider changing our plans of what we were going to do to you, yes." Carlisle said. William shrugged and put his hands around my neck.

That is how I started my journey to human hood.


End file.
